


A Pretty Good Bad Idea

by FanFreak611



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brief make out session, F/M, Ficlet, Not really described, best theory/au ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: Quirin and Arianna have a secret relationship.





	A Pretty Good Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowAmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowAmber/gifts).

> So on the Tangled Discord, Friday (GlowAmber), some other mods, and I came up with this crack theory that Arianna and Quirin have been seeing each other and that Arianna is actually Varian's mom. So this ficlet spawned out of that theory.

_ This was a pretty good bad idea. _   
  
That was the only thought running through Arianna’s head as she wrapped her arms around the neck of her companion, their lips meeting for what felt like the two hundredth kiss that hour. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist and stubble brushed against her lips, causing sparks which danced on her skin. She was completely fine with staying there forever. 

Her mind betrayed her for a second as she briefly thought back to her husband, sitting surrounded by guards in that stupid castle, trying to organize another plan of attack on some poor village that he thought was hiding their daughter. He didn’t care that she was lonely and he was neglecting her. Yes she did want her daughter back and yes she hadn’t given up hope but it had also been  _ four years _ . Frederic may have lost a daughter but Arianna was her mother gosh darn it and she had barely gotten to hold her daughter before she was taken away from her. But did Frederic care or comfort her? Only briefly before he whisked himself away in a flurry of searches and raids. That left Arianna alone, with her thoughts, feelings, and desires. It wasn’t long before she felt numb to the world and that’s when she met him. 

She had already known Quirin, considering he was the leader of Old Corona he had joined them for many diplomatic meetings prior to her daughter’s disappearance, but this time was different. He had given her his complete and total attention, made her feel like what she did and said mattered, and it wasn’t long before a romance developed between the two. 

Which lead them both to today and the smooches that were happening currently. Arianna had quite often found herself sneaking off to Old Corona on “business meetings” and around the castle when Quirin came to visit. She felt like a teenage girl again, sneaking off to meet up with a boy without their parents finding out. It was crazy yes, but she wasn’t called Darianna for nothing and frankly she hadn’t felt this alive in a long time.   
  
She pulled away from Quirin and looked at him through half lidded eyes, a playful smile on her face. “I love you.” She said in a low voice, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.    
  
He smirked back at her and responded by deepening the kiss. “I love you too.” He said as they parted for air.    
  
Arianna smiled against his lips, glad to be somewhere where she was loved and cared for. Indeed this was a pretty good bad idea, wasn’t it though.


End file.
